User blog:MistyMelissa/Just Dance TV Show: Christmas Special
Well JD TV Show fans, the Christmas special is finally here. In this Christmas special, it'll mostly feature Last Christmas, and the protagonists! Warning - It's rated PG so It might contain unsutitable content. Now, let's get started! Transcript Dragostea Din Tei wake up, and they sing. Song: Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - ''"What day is it today? oh look, it's Christmas eve"'' Dragostea Din Tei (P1) - ''"We'll go downstairs and open the Christmas calendar"'' Dragostea Din Tei (P3) - ''"Today it's 24th, and it's Christmas eve, and we're gonna tell our friends"'' The DDT dancers go to Papaoutai singing. Papaoutai (P1) - ''"Today's Christmas eve, and my son is open the Christmas calendar"'' Papaoutai (P2) - ''"It's Christmas eve and I hope everydancer has an amazing time"'' Papaoutai (Both dancers) - ''"Cos our best friends are here to singalong!"'' Next Papaoutai and DDT go to Youth and Cola Song. Youth - ''"Well good morning everydancer, our friends are here"'' Cola Song - ''"Let's open the Christmas calendar in the 24th"'' Bailar and Hold My Hand - ''"Our little brother and everydancer will have a nice Christmas eve!"'' DDT, Papaoutai, Youth and Cola Song go to Titanium. Titanium - ''"Good morning just dance, today's Christmas eve, and you dancers must have a nice time, cos my friends are here to singalong!"'' The dancers go to What Is Love and Wherever I Go. What Is Love -''"Me and my best friend are decorating the Christmas tree, cos it's Christmas eve!"'' Wherever I Go -''"Everydancer tomorrow it's a special day, cos it's Christmas"'' The dancers go to BonBon. BonBon - ''"Everydancer is loving this day, I opened the Christmas calendar to the 24th, cos today it's Christmas eve!"'' Finally they go to All About Us. All About Us (P2) - ''"Today will be a special day"'' All About Us (P3) - ''"Cos it's almost Christmas"'' All About Us (P1) - '"Cos it's Christmas eve"' DDT, BonBon, Papaoutai, AAU, Cola Song, Youth, Titanium, WIL and WIG - ''"Open your Christmas calendar to 24th...cos... today..is...Christmas...Eve!"'' Song ends here. Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"That was amazing everydancer" '''Wherever I Go - '"We should do this when it's easter" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P3) - '"Maybe" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"I agree" 'Papaoutai (P2) - '"Me too daddy" Last Christmas arrives. 'Last Christmas (P1) - '"Why hello dancers" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Oh hi Last Christmas, having a good day?" 'Last Christmas (P1) - '"Yes your majesty" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"So are you enjoying Christmas eve?" 'Last Christmas (P1) - '"Of course I am" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P3) - '"That's cool" 'Last Christmas (P2) - '"What I want for Christmas is P1's love" 'Last Christmas (P1) - '"I'll try give you my love" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"That's so sweet" 'All About Us (P1) - '"If you guys get married, that would be even more amazing!" 'Titanium - '"Yeah, you guys will be an amazing couple" 'Cola Song - '"I agree with Titanium" 'Youth - '"Christmas eve is the best day for your wedding" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Yeah, this day would be the best time for your wedding" 'Last Christmas (P1) - '"Okay, now if you'll excuse me, we have somethings to do" Later. 'Last Christmas (P2) - '"I'm so excited for my wedding with Last Christmas P1" 'Last Christmas (P1) - '"This is gonna be the best wedding ever" 'Last Christmas (P2) - '"When it's time for the wedding, I'm gonna be so happy" 'Last Christmas (P1) - '"This Christmas, I will marry you P2, this will be the best wedding ever!" After the last Christmas dancers thinking about the wedding, the Dragostea Din Tei coaches decorate their Christmas tree. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Wow, well dones my backups or should I call you guys my guards" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P1) - '"We'll be your guards until your kingdom is finally built" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P3) - '"I agree with P1" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Okay, you guys will be amazing guards!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P3) - '"Who is Princess of ice?" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"She Wolf is a Princess of ice, there is a queen as well, and that queen is Let It Go P2" Later, the other dancers decorate their trees. 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"Son, I think it's gonna be hard to up the star on top" 'Papaoutai (P2) - '"You can piggyback me daddy" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"Good idea" Papaoutai P1 piggybacks his son, and he reaches up the top and puts the star on it. 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"Well done son" 'Bailar - '"Hey Youth, wanna decorate the tree with us?" 'Youth - '"Sure" 'Hold My Hand - '"I can do the tinsels, Youth does the baubles and Bailar does the lights" 'Youth & Bailar - '"Okay, Hold My Hand our oldest brother!" 'Cola Song - '"Hey sis, can I do the lights?" 'Mr Saxobeat - '"Sure and I'll do the tinsels" 'BonBon - '"This is gonna be a fabulous Christmas and the wedding is tomorrow!" 'What Is Love - '"I made them wedding clothes, adn my best friend decorated the stunning tree!" 'Wherever I Go - '"That's true!" 'All About Us (P2) - '"Wow, you girls did an amazing job on the tree" 'All About Us (P1 & 3) - '"Thanks P2" 'All About Us (P2) - '"That's no problem at all!" Later the other dancers go to the post sending their invitations to Santa. 'September (Alt) - '"Hey Don't Wanna Know, what are you getting for Christmas?" 'Don't Wanna Know - '"I want headphones, what about you?" 'September (Alt) - '"For me, same as you" They both laugh. 'JDM Rapper - '"Hey guys, excited about Christmas?" 'JDM Twerk - '"I am" 'JDM Hip Hop - '"Me too, I want a stereo for Christmas" 'JDM Rapper - '"I want a microphone for Christmas" 'JDM Twerk - '"I want an Iphone!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Everydancer I have an announcement to make" Everydancer goes to DDT P2. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Last Christmas are getting married tomorrow, so we must respect their wedding, hopefully you dancers will enjoy the wedding" 'Everydancer - '"Oooooh" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Okay, everydancer, you are now dismissed" Everydancer plan for Last Christmas' wedding. 'Animals (P1) - '"Hey bro, are you excited!?" 'Animals (P2) - '"For what?" 'Animals (P1) - '"Last Christmas' wedding tomorrow" 'Animals (P2) - '"Oh yeah" 'Don't Stop Me Now - '"Hey son, are you excited for Last Christmas' wedding tomorrow?" 'Sorry - '"Yes daddy, I am" 'Walk This Way (P1) - '"Hey guys, what should we plan for Last Christmas' wedding?" 'Walk This Way (P2) - '"Kiss under a mistletoe" 'Walk This Way (P3 & P4) - '"That is gonna be so sweet!" Later, the Last Christmas dancers meet. 'Last Christmas (P1) - '"Hi P2" 'Last Christmas (P2) - '"Hi P1, we are gonna get married" 'Last Christmas (P1) - '"I know we are!" 'Last Christmas (P2) - '"Everydancer is planning us something for our wedding" 'Last Christmas (P1) - '"I know, I gave you all my love" 'Last Christmas (P2) - '"Yeah, but I accidentally gave it to somedancer" Last Christmas P1 is shocked and he isn't very pleased with P2. '''Last Christmas (P1) -'' '"*Gasp* How dare you do this to me *starts crying* we are supposed to have an amzing wedding, but now you *Points at P2* ruined it!" Last Christmas P1 runs off crying, P2 feels guilty. '''Last Christmas (P2) - '"Oh no, what have I done?" Last Christmas P1 is in the river, bursting into tears. Last Christmas (P1) -'' ''"I can't believe this just happened, tomorrow it's my special day, now that P2 gave my heart away to somedancer, now she might be in love with another dancer" Dragostea Din Tei and his team notice Last Christmas P1 crying. Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '''"last Christmas, what happened?" '''Last Christmas (P1) -'' ''"My special day is ruined" Papaoutai (P1) - '"Oh Last Christmas honey, it's alright, trust me, everything is gonna be alright" '''Titanium - '"Yeah, I agree" 'DDT (P1 & P3) - '"Me too" 'Youth - '"Papaoutai is correct" 'All About Us (P2) - '"So wipe your tears off, everything is fine" 'All About Us (P1 & P3) - '"Yeah, everydancer has bad days" 'What Is Love - '"Everydancer has to get used to bad days" 'Wherever I Go - '"I agree with What Is Love and Papaoutai!" 'Cola Song - '"Trust me, your day is gonna be awesome" 'BonBon - '"Everydancer here agree's with Papaoutai" 'Papaoutai (P2) - '"Yes, we all agree with my dad" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Everydancer has bad days, nodancer is perfect, we are all equal, so trust me, your wedding is gonna be amazing, oh look here comes P2" Last Christmas P2 arrives. '''Last Christmas (P1) -'' ''"Hi P2" Last Christmas (P2) -'' ''"P1, I'm sorry for giving your heart to another dancer" Last Christmas (P1) -'' ''"It's alright, but there is one question" Last Christmas (P2) -'' ''"What is it?" Last Christmas (P1) -'' ''"Will you marry me?" Last Christmas (P2) -'' ''"*Blushing* Of course I will" 'BonBon - '"So what are we all waiting for? let's get this wedding ready for tomorrow!" The dancers were preparing for the wedding, and then the next day, it was time. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Hello, Ladies and Genltemen, we are here to celebrate the most special wedding of all Just dance, Last Christmas' wedding" The Last Christmas dancers come to DDT P2, everydancer was happy, Papaoutai P1 cries of happiness along with All About Us P2 and the other dancers. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Now that the dancers are here, let's allow them to share their first kiss" 'Last Christmas (P1) - '"Let's say something before our kiss, I love you P2" 'Last Christmas (P2) - '"I love you too P1" They share their first kiss, under the mistletoe 'Don't Wanna Know - '"That was the amazing kiss, I've ever seen" 'Bailar - '"Hey Youth, do you like the kiss?" 'Youth - '"I loved their kiss" 'Hold My Hand - '"It was very sweet" 'Daddy alternate (P1) - '"Papaoutai, what do you think of that kiss they shared?" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"It was so lovely" 'Daddy alternate (P2) - '"Dad, are you crying?" 'Daddy Alt (P1) - '"Yes, I am son" 'Papaoutai (P2) - '"My dad cries when he goes to weddings" 'Watch Me (Whip/NaeNae) alt (P1) - '"Hey guys, did you see the kiss?" 'Watch Me (Whip/NaeNae) alt (P2) - '"The kiss was sweet" 'Blame It On The Boogie (P1) - '"I know, it's the best wedding ever" 'Watch Me (Whip/NaeNae) alt (P3) - '"True" 'Watch Me (Whip/NaeNae) alt (P4) - '"Who wouldn't like this wedding?" 'Blame It On The Boogie (P2) - '"Nodancer would" 'Blame It On The Boogie (P3) - '"I agree with you P2" 'Blame It On The Boogie (P4) - '"I wish our wedding was like that!" 'Blame It On The Boogie (P1) - '"I know" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P1) - '"What a lovely wedding" Ghost In The Keys P2 arrives. 'Ghost In The Keys (P3) - '"Dragostea Din Tei P1, my best boyfriend" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P1) - '"Hey Ghost In The Keys, did you like the wedding?" 'Ghost In The Keys (P3) - '"I don't like it, I love it" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Everydancer, let's celebrate the wedding and I hope you all have an amazing Christmas!" Everydancer cheered and had a party, the Last Christmas dancers are now married and they are happy about it. That's the end of Just Dance TV Show: Christmas Special! Category:Blog posts